


Stinky

by ACharmyB



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Flatulence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB





	Stinky

Toadette farting took Lucina by a surprise. It wasn't every day that the blue haired female sword user would find someone as odd as a mushroom person out in the fields of the arena, but given that she's seen dragons up close, it wasn't quite that out of the ordinary.

"Goodness, and I thought I could make a stink..." Lucina stated as she fanned the air, blushing from how much farting she was doing with Toadette.

Toadette giggled as she had her hands on her rumbling gut, enjoying this flatulent sensation. "I'm sure you can be just as smelly as me!


End file.
